kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-9
Summary As Gandharva and Maruna observe the hole in the cliff, the half with the green tail alerts them of a group of possible half hunters with weapons approaching. She adds that the villagers are quickly packing up, and Gandharva suggests that they escape through the water channel entrance behind the mountain. During their conversation, Maruna had quickly checked out the hole and already returned; he reports (in sura speech) that it resembles a gate to the sura realm. After the girl heads back to the village, Gandharva tells Maruna that they will protect the village first, then investigate the gate later. Maruna asks if they will protect them... like they did in their last village? Gandharva reminds him to only use his power on the same level as a half this time, because if anyone suspects him of being a rakshasa, once rumors reach Agni or Chandra it will be all over for them. Gandharva adds that even if the gate leads to the sura realm, he will not go back. At the Temple of Destruction ruins, Hura informs Cloche that suras have been arriving through the gate. She asks him why he has yet to talk to them, and he responds that he tried, but not only do they not answer, they attack him. Cloche then demands to know why he is trying to send her through in spite of the extreme danger. He tells her not to worry because she and Clophe can go together. She snaps back that he can go himself. They suddenly hear a screech from the gate. As the village prepares to evacuate, Maruna informs Gandharva that he heard a noise from the direction of the gate. A rabbit-type half runs towards the group to inform them that the people who are approaching are not half hunters. All the cities are conducting investigations on the increase in sura appearances, and this group is doing that as well. They are from the Kalibloom Fighters Guild, and the famous half sponsor Teo Rakan is among them. As Gandharva looks surprised to hear her name, there is a boom in the distance and several suras emerge from the passage in the cliff. 3-009 what is going on.png|what's up 3-009 Chandra and Agni in the mind of Gandharva.png|they're mean 3-009 attack on Hura.png|won't talk 3-009 famous half sponsor.png|she's back Currygom's comment Those aren't ears on Maruna's head even though they seem like ears. In fact, his ears are hidden underneath. Afterword Did anyone guess that Teo was in that silhouette? Teo is a character from Season 2 whose status and popularity has remained unchanged (amongst fighters). What has noticeably changed is her hairstyle. What was her reason for cutting off her long hair? Come to think of it, we've reached the 300th episode. Season 1 had 100 episodes, Season 2 had 180, and if you add the prologues and extras, then today is the 300th release! It doesn't mean much, but it's a milestone, so I'm patting myself on the back... The image of the gods, from Maruna's point of view... It looks like an image of demons. Doesn't Chandra on the left looks bigger than normal? His shoulders are broad like Agni's. If Chandra appeared as though he was in his 20s, he would look larger like that. But he won't show up like that very often in the main story... a rare type of sura You probably haven't seen many suras who look like this kind of beast. There is only a small population on Willarv. Most suras that you would meet in the forest are snake and insect types. The difference in numbers is due to differences in the breeding ability of each clan, but also because of the value of their carcasses. Suras that can generate more cash will be hunted more often. T_T I like this combination Hura is genderless. He is a character without the ability to reproduce, and never feels any romance or has sexy thoughts. This is why he can seem like a girlfriend or a boyfriend without really being one. He can mingle with males and females equally and you would never need to worry about him stealing your girlfriend or boyfriend. Even if he fights with Cloche or sticks close to Maruna in flight, Hura is just Hura. Part-time job as the village guard Like in the last village...? So what happened in the last village and how did he protect it? Notes * Gandharva calls Maruna Hyung (big brother) several times in this episode. It seems to really bother Maruna. * Questions raised in this episode: ** Why did Teo cut her hair? ** Are there more gates around the planet besides the ones Shess, Maruna, and Hura found? ** Will we actually see a "grown-up" Chandra later on? References